· Las dos Amantes ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Siempre intentan controlarse, nunca salirse más allá de lo estipulado. Pero un simple beso, una simple caricia y una mirada intensa ya no bastan para satisfacer ese amor que se tienen. Ellas necesitan más, muchísimo más. •One-Shot. Femmeslash. Lime.


**|Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me dedico a cambiar bruscamente su universo y adaptarlo a mi retorcida mente.  
**|Autor:** Firo Prochainezo/Leon L.  
**|Clasificación de Fic**: One-Shot. Lime.  
**|Géneros:** Romance/Drama/Angustia/Tragedia ímplicita  
**|Advertencias:** Femmeslash. Lime. No-Canon. AU. TH. Muerte implícita de un personaje.  
**|Estado:** One-Shot Completo.  
**|Fecha de publicación:** 30 de octubre de 2010

**.**

**.**

**Las dos Amantes**

**.**

**.**

**B**ella seguía preguntándose de vez en cuando, últimamente lo hacía mucho, cómo habían llegado a todo esto. Cómo había empezado todo esto. Cómo es que en estos momentos estaban así. Cómo es que le había llegado a amar tanto.

Una vez más estaban en el apartamento, las copas medio vacías de vino tinto sobre la mesa, los cigarros consumidos en el cenizal, las cortinas corridas y las luces muy tenues alumbrando la elegante y amplia sala de estar. El olor a vino está impregnado en su aliento, ella lo disfruta, los besos saben más deliciosos que de costumbre. Las dos están un poco pasadas de copas en lo que había resultado ser una simple reunión de mejores amigas. Una noche solo y para chicas. El tiempo dejó de ser preocupación desde hace rato.

La de cabello marrón está semi recostada sobre el cómodo sillón de cuero negro, los ojos los tiene entrecerrados mientras siente las suaves y deliciosas caricias que le da la morena. Ella se encuentra en su cuello, aplicando juguetonas pero ansiosas mordidas, tan desesperada se encuentra que no tiene en cuenta no intentar dejar marcas. Luego ella lame en curvatura por todo su cuello para terminar finalmente con un desesperado beso. Bella gime y se estremece mientras sus ojos permanecen entrecerrados y su respiración sigue haciéndose imposiblemente entrecortada.

—Alice… Alice… —jadea Bella muy ida por el placer. Intentando estúpidamente detenerla, principalmente porque no quiere, no quiere que deje de besarla ni tampoco quiere dejar de sentir su suave y cálida lengua sobre su piel.

Pero también sabe que esto está muy mal. Demasiado mal. Siempre intentan controlarse, nunca salirse más allá de lo estipulado. Pero un simple beso, una simple caricia y una mirada intensa ya no bastan para satisfacer ese amor que se tienen. Ellas necesitan más, muchísimo más.

—No voy a parar, Bella… —advierte Alice.—Ya no… —comienza y da una larga lamida— pienso esperar más. Te necesito demasiado…

_«Yo también te necesito. No tienes idea de cuánto, pero…», _logra medio pensar Bella entre caricias.

Bella apenas y puede pensar. Estaba a punto de lamentar, por enésima vez, haber aceptado la invitación de Alice, pero sobretodo haber tomado tantas copas, cuando Alice se incorporó un poco y comenzó a desabrocharle la ajustada blusa de botones, dejando al descubierto el delicado sostén de encaje azul.

—Ese color me encanta en ti —-logra ronronear Alice. Bella en ese momento quiere gemir de placer y arrancarle la blusa también. Pero no lo hace, hay algo malo en todo esto.

Bella no entiende por qué ni mucho menos entiende cómo es que puede pensar en eso después de tener a Alice enfrente suyo quitándole la ropa y diciendo esas cosas tan sensuales que ama escuchar. Pero simplemente piensa.

Sigue pensando una y otra vez en ese mal presentimiento que tiene. Porque sabe y cree que hay algo malo en todo esto. Que deben parar de una vez por todas, contenerse por enésima vez y olvidar con mucho esfuerzo que quieren tocarse y amarse por toda la noche.

Pero hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no lo hacen. Tantas noches sin besos, sin susurros en el oído ni mucho menos caricias ardientes en el vientre. Bella no lo soporta más y sabe que Alice mucho menos. Se extrañan demasiado, se necesitan demasiado.

Bella comienza hartarse de esas caricias ajenas a ella, casi vacías y frías, pero a la vez cálidas, que suele sentir casi todos los días. Esos besos sin sentimiento y esas palabras que para ella son tan carentes de sentido, pero que luego significan todo para ella. Esos ojos verdes que la aman con tanto fervor y que ella detesta y a la vez quiere. Está harta de esa indecisión, de esa duda que carga todos los días. Sabe que Alice también, lo que le presiona aun más.

—Alice, en serio, debemos parar esto… —medio gime Bella con mucho esfuerzo. Alice le ha quitado ya la blusa y sólo está sostén, puede sentir la superficie de cuero en su espalda. Alice no dice nada, se desabrocha la blusa de un tirón y se inclina para besarla, esta vez directamente en la boca.

Comienza desde la barbilla, dejándola deliciosamente húmeda para llegar hasta la boca y callarla de una vez por todas. Alice no piensa parar esta vez. Quiere hacer suya a Bella y nadie va impedírselo. Ella comienza a quitarse la blusa y la avienta sin miramientos hacia algún lado, quedando finalmente pecho contra pecho.

Bella tiembla de placer, al sentir parte de su piel contra la suya. Pero mucho más por sentir sus labios cálidos besar desesperadamente su boca. Sus lenguas se mezclan en una danza en donde se va liberando esa tensión y esa desesperación.

Bella, lamentablemente, se deja rendir. La responsabilidad y la prudencia se van al infierno y entonces comienza a devolverle el beso más salvajemente. Alice lo siente y sonríe un poco contra su boca. Bella lleva las manos hacia su nuca buscando un acercamiento que ya se vuelve imposible y siguen besándose hasta que se les acaba la respiración.

—Eso es, amor… —murmura Alice entre beso. Probablemente si estaban el tiempo suficiente… todo esto terminaría.

Ya no hay más palabras después de eso. No hacen falta nada más que miradas intensas y suspiros, pero principalmente caricias, para decirse todo lo que no se habían dicho por lo que para ellas parecía una eternidad.

Bajo la tenue luz ellas siguieron jadeando, gimiendo, suspirando el nombre de la otra y explorando cada milímetro de piel desnuda que podían, dejando todo al descubierto. Todo aquello que habían querido descubrir por mucho tiempo.

Sus mentes quedaron vacías, todo lo demás desapareció y quedaron encerradas en una burbuja. La preocupación y la prudencia quedaron en el olvido. Una mala decisión. Perdidas en su mundo estaban tanto las amantes que no repararon entonces en aquel chico preocupado que llegó aquel lugar, testigo del amor casi enfermizo de esas dos aparentes y supuestas mejores amigas.

Él había estado muy preocupado, era ya muy tarde en la madrugada, pasadas de las dos. Bella no llegaba de aquella supuesta visita a Alice, su mejor amiga, en su departamento. Así que no había podido abstenerse de venir para ver si todo se encontraba bien. Llamó varias veces, nadie respondió, logró abrir con la llave del departamento de Alice que Bella había obtenido hace algún tiempo y finalmente entró al lugar. Hubiese pensado que no había nadie en el lugar, debido a la oscuridad, de no haber escuchado un jadeo tan familiar para él.

Oh, que fue a encontrarse. En la sala de estar, sobre uno de los sillones encontró a su novia, al único amor de su vida desnuda con la que supuestamente era su mejor amiga, Alice. Las dos no reparando en su presencia se fundían en un beso que rompió de la forma más cruel y salvaje el corazón de Edward.

No sabría describir la expresión de su rostro. Sería imposible para mí hacerlo, porque eran tantos sentimientos disparados en él que provocaron aquellas chicas… Sólo podría decir que él jadeó involuntariamente, de una manera tan desgarradora y dolorosa que logró sacar de su mundo a esa dos amantes.

Ellas al darse cuenta se quedaron horrorizadas, pero sobretodo Bella, que en ese momento sintió que el corazón se le subía a la boca. Ambas se separaron, Alice cubriéndose lo más que podía, Bella no molestándose en hacerlo, simplemente concentrándose en su novio y temblando de miedo.

Nadie dijo nada, porque no había palabras que decir. El silencio fue como una tortura, horrible y doloroso, porque Bella hubiese preferido que Edward se pusiera a gritar como un desquiciado y a exigirle una explicación de todo esto. Pero, nada. Él sólo seguía mirándolas, con una inexpresividad que asustaba a Bella.

Y entonces sin más, él repentinamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Bella se paró de sopetón y lo siguió desnuda. —¡Edward! —exclamó entre lágrimas la muy desvergonzada.

Él salió azotando la puerta y la Bella desnuda se quedó allí mirando la puerta. Con un estado lastimero y triste, los ojos vidriosos y desorbitados, la mandíbula desencajada y los labios temblorosos. Alice seguía en el sofá, miraba a Bella con una expresión que tampoco sabría explicar. Su cabeza estaba gacha, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, mostrando un poco de rencor, en sus labios formándose una diminuta y apenas visible sonrisa de burla.

_«Eso le pasa por no decidirse desde un principio»,_ pensó Alice. _«No podías estar con los dos, querida. Ya era tiempo de terminar con todo esto»_

Después de esa noche, Bella regresó a casa al día siguiente y no encontró a Edward. Pasaron los días y después la semana, ella nunca más volvió a saber de él. Intentó buscarlo pero, al igual que ella, nadie lo volvió a ver jamás.

Bella aún sigue preguntándose si debió haber sido así. Día con día sigue pensando en él, pero sobretodo en aquella noche. Por supuesto que sigue culpándose de su indecisión, de su estúpida ilusión de poder tenerlos a los dos. Porque ella era tan indecisa y había sentido un amor tan intenso por los dos que no le fue imposible elegir entre uno de ellos, desencadenado todo esto.

.

**.**

**· Nota de Autor:**

+No lo voy a negar, el fic es demasiado raro. Se me ocurrió desde hace mucho tiempo, pero apenas ahorita tuve ganas de escribirlo. Está implícito que Edward se mató, por si tenían duda xD. No tengo comentarios respecto a la actitud de Alice al final, aunque supongo que la justifico diciendo que ya estaba harta de compartir a Bella, pero sobretodo de que estuviera "jugando" con ambos y no se decidiera.

Si has leído, te lo agradezco mucho. Por cierto, si eres de esas personas a las que les gusta mucho los femmeslash Bella/Alice o la relación amorosa entre ellas, acabo de crear un blog en donde publicaré este tipo de relatos y nada más. La dirección está en mi perfil, el blog se llamada "_**Alice y Bella: Más que Amigas**_". Por decirlo de una manera más cruda, es un blog de _relatos lésbicos_ entre estas dos chicas. Habrá mucho lemon, lime, fluff y cosas inocentes también.

**~Firo P.  
Sábado 30 de octubre del 2010.**


End file.
